Amor en el tiempo (SasuNaru)
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando tenían 15 años Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze fueron novios, pero... un día Naruto se entera que espera un hijo de su novio, se lo confiesa, pero éste lo desprecia revelándole una cruel verdad: él era uno más de sus amantes. Resumen completo, adentro. Adv. contienen mpreg, si no te gusta, no lo leas.</html>
1. Prólogo: Dolor

**Resumen:** Cuando tenían 15 años Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze fueron novios, pero... un día Naruto se entera que espera un hijo de su novio, se lo confiesa, pero éste lo desprecia revelándole una cruel verdad: él era uno más de sus amantes.

15 años después, Naruto es un exitoso columnista en un diario teniendo su propia tienda de ropa y su hijo Hiroshi estudia en el Konoha High School, lugar al cual llegará un nuevo profesor de matemáticas quien atraerá la atención de muchas chicas y donceles, en especial la de Hiroshi quien empieza a sentirse raro con aquel profesor sin saber que éste puede ser su padre.

-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, Narutito es de Sasu-teme XD y el fanfic es de mi completa autoría.

Misa: Hola gente de ha pasado mucho tiempo jeje, meses, creo que un año ¬¬U. Bueno, como algunos saben este fanfic yo ya lo había subido pero leyendo, me di cuenta de que había cosas que no me convencían y que estaba mal estructurado pero claro, tengo que decirles que la esencia es la misma, solo con algunas pequeñas modificaciones (de las que ya se darán cuenta) y mejor ortografía y redacción.  
>¡A leer se ha dicho!<p>

**Prólogo: Dolor**

Naruto Namikaze un doncel de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y piel canela con tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla, caminaba por el patio del colegio extremadamente nervioso. Le había pedido a su novio, Sasuke, verse en la parte trasera del colegio, en donde se ubicaba un gran árbol que consistía en su refugio de amor. Estaba asustado, una parte de él no quería ir, pero sabía que aquello que le tenía que decir a Sasuke era importante, además, de ser algo imposible de ocultar.  
>Por fin llegó al lugar en donde Sasuke ya le esperaba. La brisa fresca de primavera, le llegó en el rostro y de paso, meciendo su cabellera rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio.<br>Sasuke le iba a recibir con un abrazo, pero desistió al notar algo raro, distinto, en el rostro de Naruto.  
>—¿Ocurre algo Naruto? —le preguntó Sasuke quien era un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.<br>—Sí. Pasa que te llamé porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
>—Bueno, entonces, dime.<br>—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo —soltó sin más.  
>—¿Cómo?, ¿oí bien?<br>—Sí, es lo que escuchaste, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo —le respondió.  
>—Jaja, no en serio —se burló y se quedó en silencio unos segundos para después decir—: ¿y tú acaso esperas a que yo me responsabilice por ese crío? Claro que no, no te das cuenta la edad que tenemos. Por dios, no tenemos la edad suficiente para cargar con la responsabilidad de criar a un hijo.<br>—Pero…  
>—Pero es que nada, y mejor sal de mi vista de inmediato.<br>—Pero Sasuke, tú me dijiste que me amabas ¿Por qué me tratas así?, ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? Tampoco es que haya sido solo mi culpa.  
>—Es cierto que un hijo no se hace solo, pero ya que hemos llegado hasta punto, lo mejor es hablar con la verdad. Escucha, tú sólo fuiste uno más de mis pasatiempos.<br>— ¿Qué?  
>—Eso, tú solo fuiste uno más… —meditó a ver si decía o no aquella verdad— de mis amantes.<br>—Eso no puede ser.  
>—Sí, así como lo oyes, ¿conoces a Gaara y a Ino? Ellos son otros ilusos más —el rubio se tapó la boca de la impresión—, ah, y se me olvidaba, también está… Sakura.<br>— ¿Qué?, ¿Sakura-chan también?  
>—Así es.<br>—Pero si ella sabía que yo estaba contigo, o sea, que ambos se burlaron de mí.  
>—Puede ser, pero yo jamás te dije alguna vez que eras el único. Tú solito llegaste a esa conclusión o ¿por qué crees que no permití que hicieras pública esta relación?<br>—Entonces tú sólo jugaste conmigo ¿no es así? —descubrió— Ya veo —comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente— yo… fui un idiota —decía entre sollozos.  
>—Más te vale que no me entrometas más en tus asuntos, porque ahora ese críajo es tu asunto, tu problema, no el mío.<br>—Sólo te diré una cosa… —apretó los puños con fuerza— te odio… te odio con todo mi corazón y siempre lo voy a hacer —y sin más, se fue corriendo lejos de todo y de aquel hombre que sólo jugó con su inocencia e ingenuidad. Aun así, no se iría sin antes ajustar cuentas con la que pensó, era su mejor amiga. Por lo que entró nuevamente en el recinto y corrió por los pasillos con los ojos llorosos, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas llamando la atención de varios hasta que divisó aquella inconfundible cabellera rosa.  
>Una chica, de cabello corto rosa, ojos verdes y muy bonita, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, disfrutando del receso, que en ese momento se daba, hasta que…<br>— ¡Tú, maldita! —gritó Naruto, parándose delante de la pelirrosa con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas.  
>—Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó extrañada.<br>—Y todavía tienes el descaro de estar como si nada. Ya lo sé todo ¿Cómo pudiste?  
>— ¿De qué hablas?<br>—No te hagas, sé perfectamente la relación que tenías con Sasuke, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué te metiste con él si sabias que estaba conmigo?! —gritó, llamando la atención de varios, quienes se ganaron alrededor, y obvio, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke también apareció en ese instante notando todo lo que pasaba.  
>Sakura bajó la cabeza, muy avergonzada. Ya lo sabía, y ella no negaría la verdad.<br>—Lo siento, Naru… —se detuvo al sentir una fuerte cachetada que la botó al suelo de parte del rubio.  
>—Te odio. Tú y Sasuke se pueden ir al demonio.<br>La miró con un rostro de claro dolor que haría sentir hasta la peor persona el ser más despreciable de la Tierra; y claro, Sasuke también se sintió igual que Sakura.  
>Naruto salió corriendo y esa fue la última vez que lo vieron. Sakura lo único que hizo, fue sollozar ahí, sentada en el suelo, mientras se cubría el rostro y sus lágrimas con sus manos.<br>El chisme no tardó en expandirse, y se decía que Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, estaban al parecer en un triángulo amoroso, o que al parecer, Naruto tenía una relación con Sasuke, y Sakura se había metido, esa y muchas cosas, se comenzaron a decir ese día, pero Sasuke solo trató de ignorarlo, sabía que nadie se atrevería a preguntarle algo al respecto, así que solo dejó que hablaran. Al menos, ellos no sabían la verdad.  
>Ese mismo día, al final de clases, Sakura se encontraba en su salón esperando a que todos ya se hayan ido. Quería estar tranquila, y no que la apuntaran con el dedo como lo habían hecho todo el día. Permaneció ahí sentada, pero de repente habló.<br>— ¿Cómo se enteró? —le preguntó a Sasuke, cuando éste entró en el salón de Sakura —porque eran de diferentes salones, Naruto estaba en el mismo de Sakura—.  
>—Yo se lo dije —respondió como si nada.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>—Naruto me dijo que espera un hijo mío.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó bruscamente de su asiento tirando la silla en el momento.  
>—Tenía que deshacerme de él de alguna manera —contestó como si en verdad no lo sintiera, aunque no era así.<br>— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera?  
>—Yo no pienso cargar con un hijo. Ese, ahora será su problema.<br>—Eres despreciable.  
>—No te parecí tan despreciable cuando estábamos…<br>— ¡Cállate! Nunca debí de involucrarme contigo, y espero y Gaara e Ino se den cuenta de esto también  
>—Ellos ya me mandaron al demonio, pero tal parece que no les importó mucho, después de todo, yo nunca les prometí nada.<br>—Pero a Naruto sí ¿verdad?  
>—Puede ser.<br>—Desde un principio, sabía que tener una relación contigo no me iba a traer nada bueno. En primera, porque eras el novio de mi mejor amigo, y con eso lo estaba traicionando, y en segunda… porque sabía que tú nunca llegarías a sentir algo por mí.  
>—Eso es cierto —contestó inmutable.<br>—Ya que… —continuó— tú al único que amabas de los cuatro, era a Naruto.  
>—Yo nunca he dicho que lo amo.<br>— ¡Lo amas! —le espetó— Solo que no te has dado cuenta, pero algún día, te vas a dar cuenta de eso, y te vas a arrepentir de todo el daño que le hiciste, pero va a ser tarde, y ya nada podrás hacer —agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, en donde se encontraba Sasuke—. Adiós Sasuke —y salió del salón.

************************  
>Naruto en cuanto salió del instituto, corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo hasta que empezó a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. Se detuvo junto a un árbol, y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque anexo al parque cerca de su casa. Se dejó caer por el árbol y ahí rompió a llorar amargamente. Más tarde, cuando estaba más tranquilo, decidió mirar su reloj de pulsera, viendo que ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde; se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y con decisión, se dirigió a su casa, a esa hora, su padre ya debería de estar en la casa. No podía callar, era el momento de decirles la verdad a sus padres.<br>Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de la casa con su llave y entró, ahí estaba su madre siendo abrazada en el sofá por su padre mientras ambos miraban un programa en la televisión; volteando de inmediato al escuchar la puerta y viendo como venía su hijo, con el rostro con claros signos de haber estado llorando. Minato al instante apagó la televisión y se acercó preocupado a su hijo.  
>—Naru ¿Qué ocurre?<br>—Papá, mamá yo… tengo algo importante que decirles. —los miró a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo, pero se aguantó parpadeando repetidas veces, tenía que ser fuerte.  
>—Dinos hijo —lo alentó Kushina con clara preocupación y angustia en su rostro.<br>—Yo… es que… —se armó de todo el valor que pudo y lo soltó— tengo 8 semanas de embarazo.  
>— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Minato mientras que Kushina se tapaba la cara con las manos del horror ante lo que acababan de escuchar— ¿Cómo es eso que esperas un hijo?<br>—Es cierto —decía Naruto con los ojos llorosos a punto de soltar esas lágrimas que seguía conteniendo con voluntad.  
>—Pero como puede estar pasando esto —Minato se sujetaba la cabeza intentando asimilar la situación.<br>—Es de ese novio del que me hablaste ¿no es así? —le preguntó Kushina con una clara furia en su rostro.  
>—Sí pero, resultó que yo era solo un juego para él y me dijo que no quería saber nada más ni de mí ni de mi hijo.<br>— ¡Dime quien es para matar a ese maldito desgraciado! —gritó Minato enfurecido. No podía creer que alguien le haya hecho semejante crueldad a su hijo.  
>—No vale la pena —dijo Naruto.<br>—Como que no vale la pena, ese maldito tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo ¡dime quien es!  
>—Ya-ya te-dije que no vale la pena —se pone a llorar. Minato se calma un poco, después de todo, su hijo era quien más sufría en ese momento y la cosa era que estaba ese pequeño que esperaba Naruto, aquel pequeño el cual no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.<br>—Naru —le habló a Naruto quien lloraba de manera desconsolada. Éste alzó un poco su rostro todo lloroso y Minato le dio un abrazo quedando la cabeza del menor en el pecho de su padre—, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó. Ahora lo único que debes hacer es pensar en ese bebé que viene en camino y que necesita mucho de ti.  
>—Papá yo…<br>—Naru, sé que esta es tu decisión pero antes que nada quiero pienses en el bien que le vas a hacer a esa criatura si decides tenerlo a tu lado, aunque… yo entiendo que va a ser difícil para ti, puesto que aún eres muy joven para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es criar a un hijo y tú solo. Por eso, deberás de decidir qué es lo que harás.  
>Minato mira a Naruto con una sonrisa cálida que le da mucha confianza pero antes de que pudiera responder…<br>— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Kushina llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes de inmediato se separaron un poco del abrazo y la voltearon a ver— Naruto es un niño, él no puede tener a ese hijo porque yo no voy a permitir que arruine su vida de esa forma.  
>—Kushina, yo entiendo que estés molesta pero déjame recordarte que ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.<br>—Pero aun así no deja de ser un estorbo.  
>— ¡Kushina!<br>—Paren por favor —pide Naruto desesperado al ver que sus padres estaban iniciando una discusión—, yo ya tomé una decisión y quiero que por favor la respeten y que también me apoyen en esto que ya decidí —se seca unas cuantas lágrimas y toma una bocanada de aire ante las miradas expectantes de sus padres—. Yo… lo voy a tener.  
>— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —grita Kushina y Minato sonríe entonces Naruto prosigue.<br>—Sé que tal vez soy muy pequeño para poder cuidarlo yo solo y es por eso que necesito de la ayuda de los dos.  
>—Claro que tendrás mi apoyo Naru —Minato se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo—. Kushina, yo entiendo que esta situación para ti como madre no es fácil pero por eso mismo deberías ser capaz de entender a Naru mejor que yo —Kushina vio que tanto su esposo como su hijo la esperaban para que diera su respuesta por lo que, resignada, tuvo que aceptar.<br>—Está bien, cuentas con mi apoyo. —dijo a regañadientes.  
>De esta forma se dio inicio a lo que sería un largo camino. Naruto ya no había ido más a la escuela, no después de que se lo confesó a Sasuke y a sus padres para así ahorrarse los malos momentos. En todo ese tiempo que duró el embarazo, Minato y Kushina siempre estuvieron con Naruto, lo acompañaban a las consultas, después a la primera ecografía y las subsiguientes.<br>Shizune, una conocida de Minato y Kushina, era la doctora que atendía a Naruto. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a chicas y donceles jóvenes que tenían que criar hijos solos, contando solo con el apoyo de sus padres.  
>Naruto estaba recostado sobre la camilla, aquel día sabría el sexo de su bebé. A él no le importaba mucho ya que fuese lo que fuese, lo amaría.<br>—Mira Naruto-kun, ahí está tu bebé —Naruto miró a pesar de que no entendía mucho las imágenes, le alegraba saber que su hijo estaba ahí—. Ahora veremos que será —Shizune movió la maquinita alrededor del vientre un tanto abultado de Naruto y después dijo—: es un doncel.  
>—¿Un doncel? —preguntó Minato— ¿Está segura?<br>—Por supuesto, llevo tanto tiempo en esto que no me cabe la menor duda, además, ya he identificado a muchos niños y nunca me he equivocado.  
>—Un doncel —dijo Naruto con emoción—, un doncel como yo papá.<br>—Así es. —le coge la mano.

Luego de saber el sexo del bebé, le empezaron a comprar ropa y cosas como juguetes e implementos necesarios con mucha emoción. A pesar de todo esto, Minato notaba de que a Kushina todavía le costaba asimilar en lo que estaban, pero también se daba cuenta de que lo iba a aceptando poco a poco y Minato estaba seguro que cuando el bebé naciera, Kushina estaría tan encantada que lo amaría tanto como él ya lo amaba.  
>Un día, cuando ya tenían listo el cuarto del nuevo integrante de la familia y Naruto ya estaba de ocho meses, éste fue a su cuarto, se metió al rincón más oculto de su closet, y de ahí cogió un peluche grande, muy felposo, que tenía la forma de un panda. Puso una mueca ya que aquel peluche se lo había regalado Sasuke en su primera cita y durante el corto transcurso de su relación, Naruto había tenido a ese oso como un tesoro muy especial, pero después de lo ocurrido, lo había guardado para no saber de él, aun así, lo había pensado mejor y había terminado por decidir qué sería mejor que le dejara el oso a su hijo, así, al menos tendría algo de su otro padre, aunque claro, nadie tenía porqué saberlo, por lo que, con alegría, regresó al cuarto de su hijo y dejó el oso en la cuna. Eso era lo mejor.<br>Hasta entonces, todo marchaba bien, pero toda la felicidad se vendría abajo, el día del parto.  
>Naruto estaba en la sala de espera, los médicos estaban preparando lo necesario para la intervención mientras que Minato y Kushina estaban cada uno tomando una mano de Naruto, Minato la izquierda y Kushina la derecha.<br>—Bien, vamos a comenzar, recuerden que esto no será fácil así que ahora voy a proceder a anestesiarte —dijo Shizune, preparando la inyección—, tienes que ser fuerte Naruto —éste asiente—. Todos listos.  
>Así se dio inicio al parto que sería hecho por cesárea dado que todos los donceles debían de dar a luz por ese método. Después de largos minutos finalmente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé el cual Shizune recibió.<br>— ¿Alguien quiere cortar el cordón? —preguntó Shizune.  
>—Yo quisiera —dijo Minato y una de las enfermeras le dio unas tijeras y éste lo cortó. Entonces las demás enfermeras procedieron a limpiar un poco al bebé.<br>—Mira Naruto-kun, este es tu pequeño —Shizune se lo acerca a Naruto para que quede cerca de su rostro y así este pueda verlo pero… ahí estuvo el error.  
>Cuando Naruto ve a su hijo no lo puede creer. Es que simplemente no podía, no él no podía.<br>—Aléjenlo —dijo Naruto— ¡aléjenlo de mí, no quiero verlo! —gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando a todos los presentes muy impresionados por la actitud del rubio.  
>—Pero Naruto, es tu hijo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?<br>—Solo no quiero verlo, llévenselo —pedía Naruto desesperado. Ese niño, no lo podía creer, ciertamente era una posibilidad pero… él jamás pensó que se parecería tanto a Sasuke.  
>—Por favor, háganle caso, que se puede alterar más —pidió esta vez Kushina.<br>—Está bien, llévenselo para que lo limpien y lo pongan con los demás bebés —dijo Shizune y procedió a terminar su trabajo con Naruto.  
>Ese mismo día en la noche, Naruto estaba en un cuarto y sus padres estaban junto a él. Obviamente, Minato estaba muy preocupado por la anterior actitud de su hijo y lo único que esperaba era que no se volviera a repetir. Supuso que la razón por la cual Naruto se había puesto así se debía al hecho que el pequeño no tenía ningún parecido con Naruto, al parecer había salido a su padre, para su mala suerte aunque, cuando Minato lo vio más detenidamente notó que lo único que había heredado de Naruto eran los ojos. Al menos algo, pensó.<br>De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta y Minato dijo "adelante" por lo que la puerta se abrió y entonces entraron Shizune y una enfermera la cual cargaba al pequeño doncel.  
>—Aquí está el pequeño —se dirige hacia Naruto—. Mira Naruto-kun, tómalo, es tu bebé.<br>Naruto lo volteó a ver un poco cuando la enfermera se lo acercó pero no pudo.  
>—No, no lo quiero —dijo y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas.<br>—Naruto-kun por favor, tienes que alimentarlo —le dijo Shizune pero no hubo caso.  
>—Shizune-san, entiendo su preocupación pero mi hijo no se encuentra en condiciones de hacer eso, al parecer está en shock y yo no quiero que se sienta incómodo. Solo le pido que tenga paciencia —pidió Kushina y Minato, a pesar de estar en contra, decidió apoyar la petición de su esposa. Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto aceptara pronto a su bebé.<br>—Kushina tiene razón —dijo—. Hay que ser pacientes y ya veremos qué Naru aceptará a su hijo.  
>—Bien, le daremos una leche especial pero al menos, díganme su nombre.<br>—Ah, bueno.  
>La verdad era que aún no lo habían decidido. Durante ese tiempo, le habían sugerido varios nombres a Naruto pero que a éste no parecieron convencer. Así que un día, les dijo que prefería ser él quien le pusiera el nombre a lo que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.<br>—Naru, dinos, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Minato acercándose más a la cama de su hijo a lo que este quita un poco de cobija y dice bajito pero audible.  
>—Hiroshi —y se vuelve a cubrir con las cobijas.<br>—Su nombre es… Hiroshi Namikaze, Shizune-san —dijo Minato y Shizune asiente para luego salir junto con la enfermera del cuarto.  
>A pesar de que Minato tuvo la fe en que Naruto pudiera aceptar a su pequeño pronto, no fue así. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Naruto seguía igual, y lo peor era que Kushina le apoyaba. Tuvieron que pasar los días para que Minato por fin, pudiera convencer a Naruto de darle de comer a su hijo. No era que Naruto aceptara gustoso el hecho de tener que estar con su hijo pero al menos, lo aceptaba, de a poco, pero lo aceptaba.<br>Un día, cuando Hiroshi tenía tres meses, Minato estaba en el cuarto del pequeño cambiándole el pañal y sintió pena, sintió pena de ver a esa pequeña criatura inocente, ahí, muy feliz, completamente ajeno de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
>—No te preocupes Hiroshi, que tu abuelo Minato siempre te va a querer y siempre va a estar ahí para ti, pase lo que pase. Te prometo que me encargaré que seas feliz ¿sí? Y no te debes de preocupar, que tu abuela y Naru, te quieren, a su manera, pero… te quieren —soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Sé que ahora no entiendes lo que te digo pero aun así, quiero que lo sepas —y lo abrazó con dulzura y protección sabiendo, muy en el fondo, que le esperaba un muy difícil futuro a su nieto, pero que él estaría allí y lo apoyaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.<br>Continuará…

Misa: ojalá haya sido de su agrado,y me dejen un bello comentario, nos vemos n.n


	2. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos

Misa: lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero no sabía si seguir aquí el fic o no. De todos modos, publicaré capis a ver que pasa, ya que este fic va en el capi 9

Gracias a jennitanime por comentar, este capi va dedicado para ti.

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos**

Naruto se veía de nuevo viviendo aquello, solo que esta vez estaba ahí, como un simple espectador invisible a los ojos de las dos personas que le habían traicionado cruelmente y que se burlaban de él.

—Naruto es tan idiota —decía Sakura con burla.

—Verdad que sí —le concordaba Sasuke para después dar paso a las risas de ambos.

—Cállense, cállense —repetía Naruto a la vez que se cubría los oídos con sus manos para posteriormente ver como Sasuke y Sakura desaparecían juntos mientras él caía en una abismo sin poder evitarlo.

Abrió los ojos despertándose sobresaltado. Nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño que le perseguía cada tanto.

Era increíble pensarlo, pero ya habían pasado 15 años desde que eso pasó, y claramente él pensaba que lo había superado pero no, esas cosas son de esas que te marcan de por vida, sin contar de que tenía el mismo sueño constantemente y eso no le ayudaba mucho a olvidar. Tal vez debería ir a ver uno de esos loqueros pero eso costaba y él no estaba para darse esos lujos.

— ¡Naruto, ven que ya vamos a desayunar! —le gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

— ¡Ya voy! —le respondió, se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

Al rato salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, se vistió con unos jeans bastante ajustados, un poleron negro, largo y una chaqueta clara, y bajó de manera apresurada las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasó oto-chan? Es raro que te quedes dormido —le preguntó un joven de cabellos azabaches, hermosos ojos azules, herencia del rubio y de piel tan blanca como la nieve quien llevaba su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón, un saco, ambos plomos y una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada en el cuello.

— ¿Qué? A todos nos pasa alguna vez ¿no? —le responde de manera reprochante.

—Naruto tiene razón, y será mejor que acabes rápido porque se te hace tarde Hiroshi —le dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos en un tono azul marino claro en tono violeta, quien vestía un vestido completo verde con un delantal rosa de cocinera.

—Sí, ya voy —se levanta con desgano y se va a su cuarto por sus cosas.

—Aquí tienes Naru —le da su desayuno con una sonrisa.

—Gracias oka-san —comienza a desayunar.

— ¡Hiroshi, apúrate, que no quiero saber que tienes otro retraso o ya vas a ver-ttebane!

—Ya, ya estoy listo, no tienes por qué escandalizarte tanto.

— ¿Cómo dijiste jovencito? —Le jala una oreja— más respeto a tus mayores. Naruto, dile algo —lo mira pero éste estaba comiendo y mirando el periódico.

—A mí no me metas en las tonterías del mocoso —fue lo único que dijo de manera cortante y fría que hizo poner triste al joven azabache.

—Ok, y tú, vete ya de una vez.

—Sí, adiós obaa-chan —a la pelirroja le salió una pequeña venita en la frente— adiós… oto-chan —sin esperar a una respuesta que sabía de antemano, jamás recibiría, se fue.

El nombre de éste joven es Hiroshi Namikaze y como ya han de haber supuesto, el hijo de Naruto. Es un doncel y estudia en el prestigioso Konoha High School, uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad y del país y en el cual, él sabía, debía dar su mayor esfuerzo como digno alumno del lugar.

Luego de llegar, se dirigió de inmediato a su salón en donde sus amigos ya se encontraban quienes al verlo, de inmediato se acercaron a saludarlo con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

—Hiroshi ¿Qué tal? —le saludó un joven doncel de cabello castaño y dos triángulos invertidos en cada mejilla de nombre Kiba.

—Hola Kiba, aquí igual que siempre.

— ¿Y cómo andas para tu cumpleaños? ¿Ya sabes qué vas a querer? —le preguntó otro doncel quien era de cabello negro corto y unas enormes cejas llamado Rock Lee.

—Pues, me gustaría ese celular nuevo que salió ya que el mío anda algo mal y ya se lo pedí a mi oto-chan, pero dudo que me lo de ya que es algo caro. —se lamentó.

—Ya veo, pero y vendrás a la discoteca Rinnegan con nosotros ¿cierto?

—Bueno, ayer se lo pregunté a mi obaa-chan y… —empezó a recordar y a relatar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_Kushina estaba en la cocina pelando unas papas para la cena y en eso llega Hiroshi._

_—__Eh, obaa-chan —a la mujer le salió una pequeña venita que disimuló._

_—__Dime._

_—__Es que el viernes, como es mi cumpleaños, mis amigos me propusieron ir a la Rinnegan a celebrar en la noche, tú entiendes y pues… quería saber si puedo ir —puso carita suplicante aunque que Kushina no lo veía dado que estaba de espaldas a él._

_— __¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí en vez de a Naruto?_

_—__Es que traté y fui a su cuarto pero me echó antes de que pudiera decir algo._

_—__Está bien, supongo que no hay problema —la mujer se voltea y se queda frente a Hiroshi— pero procura ir con cuidado —le decía mientras agitaba el cuchillo de arriba abajo—, tú sabes a que me refiero._

—No entendí que quiso decir tu obaa-chan —dijo Lee.

—Ignora eso, entonces ¿irás? —preguntó Kiba.

—Claro.

— ¡Qué bien! —celebra Lee.

—Jaja —sonríe Hiroshi viéndose extremadamente lindo a la vista de un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, y muy atractivo quien veía y escuchaba desde atrás todo.

—_"__Así que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Hiroshi e irán a la Rinnegan, esa puede ser mi oportunidad" —pensó._

Naruto venía bajando de su auto para dirigirse hacia el edificio en donde trabajaba. Al llegar, varios le saludaron y él sólo les regaló una bella sonrisa hasta llegar a su cubículo de trabajo. Naruto trabajaba como columnista en el diario "La voz de Konoha" en la columna de opiniones; su trabajo era hablar acerca de temas controversiales desde su punto de vista y su sección era una de las favoritas de los lectores del periódico, por lo que siempre le enviaban cartas para dar a conocer nuevos temas que Naruto tomaba para sus redacciones y posteriormente publicarlas firmando con el nombre de _"Kyubi". _Pero esa no era su única fuente de ingresos; tras la muerte de Minato, éste les dejo un buen dinero y Naruto le sugirió a Kushina que lo invirtieran en un negocio, más específicamente, en una tienda de ropa, ya que Naruto en su breve paso como modelo de revistas, había aprendido varias manías sobre la moda y por suerte, todo había salido bien y actualmente tenía a una chica y a un doncel a cargo de su tienda que les daba excelentes ganancias a la familia, más el extra de su trabajo que lo hacía porque le gustaba y amaba escribir sus artículos. ¿Cuándo él hubiera pensado que le terminaría gustando tanto escribir, siendo que en una época le había puesto mucho entusiasmo, dado que su sueño había sido ser profesor de matemáticas, algo que se le daba muy bien? Pero la vida a veces te da giros inesperados, ya ahí estaba, trabajando en algo muy distinto a lo que había planeado.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? —se le acercó un hombre de cabellos blancos en tono celeste y de ojos color purpura a saludarlo cuando Naruto apenas y se había sentado.

—Bien Suigetsu, como siempre.

—Genial, y dime ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar una de mis invitaciones a salir?

—Nunca, ya te lo dije, no me interesa salir ni contigo ni con nadie y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, pero sabes que no me rendiré y seguiré insistiendo.

—Haz lo que quieras —y ve como el hombre se va.

—Woow, me impresiona que lo sigas rechazando —le dijo una chica de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta y de ojos marrón que apareció de repente y que había escuchado todo puesto que estaba en el cubículo vecino—, todos aquí, tanto donceles como chicas se mueren por recibir una invitación de él y tú la rechazas, en serio que eres único.

—En primera, si se mueren por recibir la invitación es porque es el hermano del jefe y tiene dinero, y en segunda, me da igual si me invita o no un montón de veces, yo nunca le voy a aceptar una invitación porque sé, que no tiene buenas intenciones-ttebayo.

—Ay Naruto, nunca digas nunca, un día veras porque te lo digo.

—Espero que se día no llegue, Yugito —le dijo y la chica se volvió a su lugar.

En el Konoha High School, la jornada escolar acababa de finalizar y la mayoría de los alumnos se disponían a salir ya del establecimiento, como Hiroshi y sus amigos.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos —se despidió Hiroshi en la entrada de Kiba y Lee.

—Hasta mañana, y procura dormir bien hoy en la noche ya que mañana nos vamos de diversión —dijo Kiba con mucha alegría.

—Claro, y ustedes también duerman mucho.

—Y recuerda, estamos en la flor de la juventud —le dijo Lee levantando el pulgar haciendo que a los otros dos se les cayera una gotita por la sien.

—Eh, sí, nos vemos —y se va corriendo— _"será mejor que me apresure si no quiero que obaa-chan me regañe"_ —pensó yendo a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio que al parecer no había nadie, pero aun así, decidió hablar— obaa-chan, ya llegué —pero no hubo respuesta por lo que resignado, se fue a su cuarto en donde se quitó su mochila y se tiró en la cama— _"la casa se siente muy triste cuando estoy solo"_ —pensó y agarró un pequeño marco color plata que tenía en el velador junto a la cama— no sabes cuánto te extraño, ojii-chan —en el marco se podía ver una foto en donde salía un hombre rubio con un pequeño niño azabache de unos seis años en su espalda—. Tú eras el único que me quería y ahora no estás —unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus azules ojos y abrazó el marco sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Desde que Hiroshi tenía uso de razón, siempre se había dado cuenta de algo: de la frialdad de su oto-chan y su obaa-chan hacia él. Recordaba a la perfección que desde pequeño, su oto-chan casi no paraba en la casa y que pocas veces le había dado una muestra de afecto y cariño ya que la mayoría de las veces, —en las que estaba en la casa— lo mantenía lo más alejado posible de él, era como si su sola presencia le afectara y eso a Hiroshi le dolía mucho, puesto que él sólo tenía a su oto-chan, cosa que le hacía muy extraña ya que veía que los otros niños tenían todos dos padres para darles cariño mientras que él, sólo tenía a uno y que ni siquiera le daba ni el cariño, ni la atención que requería. También, estaba su obaa-chan que, a pesar de igual preocuparse por él, lo regañaba constantemente por todo, hasta por cosas insignificantes le echaba la bronca, era como si descargara toda la furia que guardaba con ella en él. No fue sino hasta más grande que Hiroshi se dio cuenta del porqué de eso: Kushina lo odiaba por ser la perdición de su único hijo, Naruto. Era doloroso pensar en eso y también era doloroso saber que su oto-chan lo odiaba por ser un hijo no deseado y que además por su culpa, aquel hombre que lo engendró lo haya dejado y despreciado.

Hasta los nueve años, Hiroshi siempre se caracterizó por ser un doncel rebelde. Le gustaba mucho la música, sobre todo la de estilo rockero por lo que su ojii-chan Minato un día llegó con un presente para él.

_— __¡Hiroshi! —le llamó de repente Minato cuando llegó del trabajo a lo que el pequeño dejó de jugar con su pelota en el patio para correr a los brazos de su ojii-chan como siempre lo hacía._

_— __¡Ojii-chan! —se le tiró encima a Minato quien, ya acostumbrado a que su nieto siempre hiciera lo mismo, lo cogió entre sus brazos abrazándolo cariñosamente._

_—__Mi pequeño ¿Cómo estás?_

_—__Muy bien, ojii-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa aunque la verdad era que no estaba del todo bien ya que, cuando volvió de la escuela —luego de que Kushina lo recogiera— estaba muy aburrido así que se fue a su cuarto por una pelota pero como no tenía mucho chiste jugar solo, vio que su oto-chan estaba en su cuarto y se acercó a pedirle que por favor le acompañara a jugar a lo que el rubio solo le gritó un: "No me molestes con tus pendejadas" que le sacó un par de lágrimas al pequeño azabache. Pero no, él no le iba a decir eso a su ojii-chan, de ninguna manera lo molestaría con sus cosas._

_—__Qué bien. Mira, te traje algo —lo suelta y le muestra un gran estuche negro._

_— __¿Qué es?_

_—__Míralo tú mismo —se lo da y el pequeño con emoción abre el estuche encontrándose con una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo con algunas partes blancas._

_—__Esto es… genial. Gracias ojii-chan, la voy a llamar Nagareboshi —se tira de nueva cuenta a los brazos de Minato quien lo acepta muy gustoso y feliz de que su nieto estuviera feliz con su ahora, nueva compañera Nagareboshi._

A contar de ese día, Hiroshi se esmeró en aprender a tocar la guitarra mientras que Minato siempre lo motivaba, siendo el único que al juzgar de Hiroshi lo animaba aunque todo eso cambió cierto día… cuando Hiroshi tenía casi 11 años, Minato enfermó gravemente de un cáncer terminal y al mes de que se le diagnosticara la enfermedad… murió. Ciertamente la muerte de Minato fue un golpe duro para toda la familia.

Después del entierro, Kushina se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorando todo el día y Naruto iba a trabajar y cuando volvía se encerraba también en su habitación mientras que él tenía que sufrir en silencio también sin que nadie le consolara ni él pudiera consolar a nadie.

—Será mejor que duerma un rato

Y así Hiroshi se quedó dormido abrazando aquel marco que guardaba esa foto tan especial para él.

Kushina se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Venía saliendo de una pastelería en la cual encargó la torta para el cumpleaños de su nieto. Selva negra, la favorita de Hiroshi era la que había encargado. Ahora andaba paseando para buscar un regalo que darle, pero aún no se le ocurría nada hasta que de repente pasó por una tienda rockera, la Rasengan y recordó que Hiroshi le había mencionado hace algún tiempo que había visto una chaqueta en esa tienda que le había gustado. Bien, ya tenía el regalo, después iría al supermercado para comprar lo que faltara y volvería a su casa.

Ya iban a dar casi las seis y Naruto venía saliendo de su trabajo con un aire un tanto cansado. A pesar de eso, igual era el causante de las atentas miradas de los hombres quienes lo miraban con lujuria y deseo. Pero a él en ese momento no le importaba mucho ya que lo único que esperaba era que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas a esa hora o de otra forma no podría comprarle el regalo a su hijo. ¡Vaya! era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Su pequeño ya iba a cumplir 15 años, y eso quería decir que ya habían pasado más de 15 años desde que había vivido aquel vil engaño.

Desde aquel día, pensó Naruto su seguridad se vio afectada ya que, él no pudo volver confiar en otro hombre. Decidió que solo se dedicaría a su pequeño a pesar de que sabía de qué éste iba a necesitar un padre, él pensaba que podría solo, pero se equivocó. Aun así, su padre Minato había tratado a Hiroshi como a un hijo, mostrándole el lado paternal que éste necesitaba.

Por fin llegó a una tienda que aún se encontraba abierta para su suerte por lo que decidió entrar. Sabía que con ese regalo impresionaría a Hiroshi y le daría por lo menos, una alegría.

En un lugar, no muy lejano de Konoha, se encontraba un azabache sentado sobre un sofá de cuero negro, vestido de forma informal, que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa azul abotonada hasta el segundo botón con las mangas remangadas leyendo una carta que decía:

_"__Solicitamos su presencia el día lunes, por favor mándenos un mensaje con su respuesta_

_Atte. Tsunade Senju, directora del Konoha High School"_

—Por fin, esta puede ser mi gran oportunidad —y sonrió de medio lado para disponerse a escribir el mensaje que enviaría de vuelta.

Continuará…

Misa: gracias por leer. Tengo unos dibujos del fic en mi deviantart, me buscan como Misaki Heartfilia.

Espero sus comentarios. Matta ne n.n


End file.
